


Oikawa Tooru and His Horrible Plan

by nightmurmurs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, British Lingo, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Im Projecting, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Sugawara Koushi is a Tease, drunk oikawa, harry potter nerds bonding, implied iwaizumi x terushima, implied kurodai, iwaizumi's a good friend, more like friends to enemies to friends to lovers, oh my god they were roommates, oisuga, sorry i can't help making every character fall in love with iwaizumi a little bit, wipes brow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmurmurs/pseuds/nightmurmurs
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is bad at planning and Sugawara Koushi wishes he could move out of his own apartment.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. parte uno

**Author's Note:**

> *starts vibrating like an electric fence*

Koushi finally closed the door to his apartment, and slumped down on the sofa, sighing. He had just finished pushing his somewhat overbearing mums who had been determined to help him unpack every last thing in an attempt to stay with their child for as long as possible, offering to fold his socks, and go shopping for him. He had pushed them out, saying he had to prepare for the arrival of his new roommate. It wasn’t a total lie, but something in his 21 year old brain told him to remove them immediately before they did something embarrassing. 

This was his second year in this apartment, and round 2 of ‘let's hope and pray my new roommate isn’t a psycho-murderer’. His first year roommate was called Kuroo Tetsurou - tall, dark hair that was effortlessly effortless. He was alright, reasonably clean but was very adamant on letting his friend Bokuto crash on the sofa. The mysterious stains left after he spent a night disturbed Koushi. He was overall a decent roommate, and they actually met up over the holidays once or twice, but mainly due to him being Daichi’s boyfriend.   
  
Koushi had put an ad out on Twitter and received a few offers from people who attended the same uni as him, and one from a random man who sent one message, and then a follow up message calling him a slur because he didn’t ‘reply quick enough’. He quickly blocked him. Koushi ended up accepting the request from none other than Oikawa Tooru - ex-captain and setter from Seijoh when they were in highschool. They’d spoken a few times at training camps, whenever all the setters attending would sit together and talk tactics. Koushi hadn’t spoken to him since, heck, he didn’t know he even went to this university. He seemed bearable, and accepted his request. 

Movement outside the apartment door pulled Koushi from his thoughts, and two voices arguing. Then keys, and then Oikawa Tooru. Koushi blinked back tears. Tall, fluff brown hair, dark eyes framed with stylish glasses.  _ Twink _ , was the first word that came to Koushi, and he bit his lower lip to hold back a laugh at the thought (he later realised that it made him look like he found him attractive. Not that he didn’t). A woman was with him, holding a few suitcases, but she was way too young to be his mother

‘Hello!’ Koushi greeted, all warm smiles. First impressions and all.

‘Sugawara Koushi! I saw the ad on Twitter and I couldn’t say no to being roomies with my favourite setter!’ Oikawa said playfully, dropping his bag at the door. The woman grimaced, and Koushi sent a sympathetic smile to her over Oikawa’s shoulder as he pulled him into a hug.

Koushi was quick to welcome them, offering to make drinks and did a few trips down to (who he learnt was) Oikawa’s sister’s car. He popped open the boot, and grabbed a cardboard box, resting it on his hip bone.

‘Oikawa-san,’ Koushi started, staring at the contents of the box.

‘Oikawa is just fine,’ Oikawa smiled, and Koushi looked away, back at the box. God those EYES! Dreamy or what?!

‘Why do you have so many copies of X-files, and why did you need to bring them all to university.’

‘Self-care,’ Oikawa chuckled softly, and UGH- his laugh was soft but deep from his chest, like thunder rumbling over the hills in the distance. Koushi really wanted to lie on his chest whilst he laughed.

He showed him the bathroom, and how to turn the shower on because Koushi had spent a month in his first year showering at Daichi’s because he couldn’t figure out how to get the water pressure any higher than a dribble.

Oikawa’s older sister, Akari, was awfully similar to Oikawa, as you would expect from siblings. She was easy to bantar with and enjoyed poking fun at her brother when Oikawa started lining up his hygiene products on the bathroom counter in alphabetical order. She liked standing in the doorway to Oikawa’s room, not helping and just making remarks:

‘Tooru! Which drawer should I put your collection of alien boxers in?’ she asked, louder than needed as Koushi passed by to pick up their empty mugs. Koushi giggled, and Akari snorted at Oikawa’s evident embarrassment. 

Soon, they finished unpacking and slumped onto the couch together, staring at the black tv screen, arms aching.

‘I’m looking forward to this, Suga-chan,’ Oikawa head turned on the back of the sofa, cheek pressed against the cold leather to look at Koushi. 

‘Hm. We’ll see,’ Koushi chuckled, smiling back at Oikawa. He didn’t seem bad, but they’d only been together for about 10 hours, so maybe that wasn’t a fair judgement just yet. He was funny, awfully charming, and pretty. Effortlessly pretty. It made Koushi want to strangle him, but he was sure that he’d still look pretty dead. 

~~

Koushi’s first day was  _ fine _ \- he had hit his alarm a few two many times, and had to do that awkward ‘I’m-Not-Running-I’m-Just-Walking-Really-Fast’ around campus. His professor had given his class some simple research stuff to do for background information on the rest of the course, but it ultimately ruined his day. He kicked off his shoes, and was met by Oikawa who sat at the small kitchen table, typing away on his laptop. He had his glasses on again. 

‘Suga-chan, opinions on the Harry Potter franchise?’ Koushi held back a full on smile, cheeks aching. Oikawa was a Harry Potter nerd, excel-lent.

‘Snape was an asshole.’

‘A man of taste. Watch Prisoner of Azkaban with me?’

Shortly after, they found themselves sitting in the semi darkness, watching the 3rd Harry Potter film, sharing a bottle of wine Oikawa’s sister had left for them, munching on undercooked microwave popcorn.

‘Fuck me, Remus Lupin is very attractive.’ Koushi remarked, polishing off his first glass.

‘Yeah?’

‘I like the rugged twink look. The traumatic childhood adds to it, you know?’ Oikawa laughed, and poured more wine into Koushi’s outstretched glass. Koushi was very glad that alcohol made his face and neck flush red at the moment. Oikawa looked  _ very  _ good in the diminished light, loose fitting pajamas, funky socks, a sleepy smile on his face, and snuggled up in a blanket from his bedroom.

‘Are you a monster fucker, by chance?’ and Koushi held back a mighty wheeze.

‘I have an openness to any impulses that may arise within me.’

By the end of the film, Koushi was buzzing a little bit, red wine always turned him into a bit of a light weight.

‘Wait, I’m guessing - Slytherin. If I’m wrong, you're wrong,’ 

‘Yes, I’m a Slytherin. Is it that obvious?’

‘The sarcastic comments throughout, the choice of wine. Your entire aesthetic.’ Koushi put a finger for each thing he said.

‘Aesthetic? What do you mean?’

‘Like,’ Koushi waved a hang vaguely, ‘the aesthetic. All Slytherin’s have this boss ass bitch way of life. Quite charming and charismatic - they could be Gryffindors if they didn’t have complexes. Uh, obnoxiously pretty for no reason, and a deep hatred of the stereotype.’

‘You think I’m pretty?’ Of course Oikawa would only listen to that part. Koushi had learnt tonight that Oikawa was quite confident in himself, but had a feeling it was all a facade (Koushi had always been good at reading people, but psychoanalysing your new roommate was never a good first meeting activity).

‘Naturally,’ Koushi responded with ease, tongue loose.

‘You must be a Slytherin too then, with the pretty thing,’ Oikawa was definitely flirting, and Koushi wasn’t entirely opposed. 

‘Smooth, Oikawa, smooth,’ he laughed.

They spoke for a bit longer, until the wine ultimately knocked him out. Koushi woke up the next day still on the sofa, Oikawa’s blanket draped over him.

~~

The couple first weeks of uni was hectic - new classes, new people, new teachers. On top of that, the English department was under construction so Koushi had to navigate his way to the  _ maths  _ department for his lectures and seminars. He also managed to snag a part time job at a small corner store. He didn’t necessarily need the job, he was quite fortunate that his student loan and his mothers covered the apartment payments, but it felt good to be responsible and mature. Adult things.

Koushi fiddled with his keys and unlocked the door. He stumbled into the entryway, kicking his shoes off and placing them on the rack. He momentarily dumped his bag on the kitchen counter.

‘Suga-chan! Welcome back!’ Koushi grunted in response, and frowned at the dirty plate  _ next  _ to the sink.

‘Oikawa. Plate goes in the sink. Not next to it.’ 

‘Ah! Of course! I was in the rush this morning.’ Oikawa made no attempt to move from the sofa, legs on top of the coffee table.

‘How long have you been home?’

‘About an hour, practice ran long.’ Koushi hummed in response, and decided not to pick a fight despite itching to do so. It was one of those days. He rinsed the plate and put it to dry. 

~~

It was around eleven thirty when Koushi arrived back at the apartment, slightly annoyed by frustrating customers who decided to yell at Koushi because he didn’t have enough money and for some reason that was  _ Koushi’s  _ fault. He almost cried when he found a cat sock and a pair of joggers on the bathroom floor. He did not have the energy for Oikawa’s dirty laundry, no matter how endearing his sock choices were. It was slowly getting worse - annoyingly worse. Not enough that he could point it out, but enough to passively aggressively leave a post-it-note on his door about it. 

~~

Another week passed of classes, and the plates were still dirty, and next to the sink. He groaned, and nearly tripped on the Oikawa’s gym bag left in the middle of the kitchen. He grabbed it, and knocked on Oikawa’s door.

‘Come in!’ he called, and Koushi swung open the door.

‘Oikawa-san, good evening. Can you not leave your bag in the middle of the floor? Tripping hazard and all,’ he smiled passively aggressively. He dropped it on the floor and closed the door. If that was an email exchange, Koushi would have ended it with ‘kind regards’. 

He showered and finished up an essay for his feminist module, before diving into bed. He was slipping off to sleep when a thump came from the room over. Then the sound of someone trying to plug something into the wall. Silence. And then the sound of someone facetiming someone.

‘Iwa-chan!’ Koushi groaned into his pillow, and pulled his headphones on.

  
  


~~

‘Suga-chan, want to go get something to eat with me?’

‘Sorry, I’ve got this paper due today.’

‘Hey Suga-chan! Me and Iwa-chan are going out, want to come with?’

‘I’m alright, thanks anyways!’

‘A new cafe just opened on campus, their muffins are so good. Let’s go grab some.’

‘I just ate, another time?’

~~

Tooru sat in a café in the city his university resided in, Matsukawa sat next to him. He was using the crayons from the metal pot on the table to colour in his place mat. Tooru stared at him, and Matsukawa looked up, gripping his green wax crayon.

‘You look defeated. Want to help?’ Matsukawa pushed the can towards him. Oikawa squinted at it, and sighed before grabbing a crayon. They worked together, colouring for a good five minutes.

‘What the fuck Tooru?’ Iwaizumi looked like he was going to leave, but Tooru grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, pulling him into the opposite side of the booth. 

‘So lovely for you to finally join us!’ Tooru cooed, and elbowed Matsukawa to stop colouring.

‘Shut up Shittykawa. What do you want? I have a class in 40 minutes so this better not be one of your stupid crisis again.’

‘I briefed you on this a few nights ago-’

‘Don’t say brief, we aren’t secret agents,’ Matsukawa smirked, but Tooru continued.

‘But! I am sad.’

‘I don’t care! Is that all?’ Tooru let out a whine, and slumped his head on the table.

‘You do care, otherwise you would have sent Makki in your place.’

‘Don’t you think I tried? He’s busy.’

‘Just hear me out.’ Iwaizumi raised a skeptical eyebrow, and Tooru took that as his signal to start talking properly.

‘I want to date my roommate but he won’t hang out with me.’

‘Lol.’

‘Don’t  _ lol  _ me out loud! This is a genuine issue.’

‘Fine. Why won’t he talk to you? Creeped him out with your alien fetish?’

‘Mattsun. It’s not a fetish, it's an appreciation.’

‘Or is it the 10 step skin routine?’

‘Iwa.’

‘I’m listening.’ Oikawa dipped his finger into the foam of his drink, sticking it into his mouth.

‘I want to see him more, but he’s always busy or out of the apartment or just  _ far away from me _ !’ 

‘Understandable.’ Oikawa ignored Matsukawa’s comment in favour of continuing his sob story (even he acknowledged that). Tooru just wanted to get to know Sugawata better, and hopefully into his pants too. The handful of conversations they’d had were entertaining, easy, and awfully sexually charged. He was craving more.

‘He only comes to speak to me when I leave my stupid gym bag on the kitchen table.’

‘Well then leave your gym bag out more often. What more do you want from us?’ Matsukawa joked, and waved over a server. Oikawa sat up properly, mind reeling. Interesting.

‘Please don’t say what I think you’re about to say,’ Iwaizumi groaned, placing his head in his hands, and Matsukawa grinned around his cup.

‘If I just like, leave my stuff everywhere, he’ll be forced to come talk to me.’

‘Awesome idea, keep us updated on how that goes,’ Matsukawa laughed, ‘I’m off, Makki wants me to suck his dick.’

‘I thought he was busy.’

‘Yeah, busy getting his dick sucked.’

‘It wouldn’t have been a crime to just not tell us about the specifics.’

‘Just because you can’t get your dick wet doesn’t mean you don’t have to take it out on my stable relationship.’ Matsukawa left, chortling to himself. Tooru turned to Iwaizumi.

‘Well? Any ideas Mister sports science degree?’

‘What does that even  _ mean _ ?’

‘Help me!’ Tooru whined. Iwaizumi sighed, his expressions turning serious.

‘Look, Tooru, you could just talk to him about it but I know that’s off the table with you,’ Tooru smirked at that comment, Iwa-chan knew him so well, ‘but, whatever, do your stupid little plan because I can see the cogs turning. If this backfires, do not come whining back to me.’ Iwaizumi picked up his stuff, and wiggled his phone in a silent signal meaning  _ keep me updated _ !

Tooru watched him leave, and then schlumped back to the apartment, planning out his new idea - Operation Get Sugawara Koushi To Talk To Him.


	2. parte dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pogs

Koushi would call himself a reasonable person - fair and just. He liked to hear both sides before he came to a conclusion. He didn’t mind walking a mile in someone else's shoes if that's what it took to understand them. People went through things, and it sometimes causes them to do weird and wonderful things. However, sometimes, Koushi could not think of any reason why someone would do the things they do. 

Two. Months. Had passed since the first plate. First time is purely accidental, the second is laziness, the third and fourth and fifth and SIXTH and- you get the idea. Two months of plates and sweaty socks and eaten leftovers. And everytime Koushi would knock on his door and dump it on the floor. It was driving him insane. On top of that, Oikawa kept promising to tidy up after himself but he never did. Oh and the  _ shoes. _ Running shoes in the bathroom, his volleyball shoes on the kitchen counter, his stupid high tops  _ next to the fucking shoe rack!  _ And it just got worse from there. Oikawa loudly facetime people in the early hours of the night (headphones, heard of them?), and crying super loud when Koushi had a 9am the next day. 

Koushi’s nerves finally snapped when he tripped over a shoe filled with  _ marbles  _ left in the doorway as he entered the apartment after a closing shift. He grabbed it, and stomped to Oikawa’s room and swung open the door.

‘Oikawa. Tooru. What the fuck! Why do you have a shoe filled with marbles!’ Oikawa swirled around in his desk chair, pen at his lips.

‘Suga-chan! You could have knocked - i might have been naked!’ he teased, wiggling his eyebrows

‘Oikawa. You are insufferable. I’m sick and tired of cleaning up after your lazy ass! I feel like a mother looking after her grimey son who lives in the basement and grooms children! I clean up your dirty laundry, I  _ do  _ your laundry, I hoovered your floor! I bought you more of your stupid shampoo and you never paid me back! I had to pull your hair out of the fucking drain! Would it hurt to fucking mop the kitchen once in your life? The dirty footprints are incriminating! And, whilst I’m at it, stop playing your dumb stupid guitar at 4am! Some of us aren’t nocturnal. I’m not going to baby you anymore.’ Koushi chucked the marble shoe into the room before slamming the door shut and returning to his room. He jumped onto his bed, tiredness washing over him. That felt good.

This was the definition of frustrating. Apart from the constant messiness, Oikawa had such a lovely personality, very complex and intriguing, but lovely nonetheless. Koushi didn’t really enjoy yelling at someone he liked, but he was desperate to not have to wade through a swamp of Oikawa’s stuff to get to the shower. 

He could feel himself falling asleep - yelling was therapeutic and awfully draining, but he was jolted back to reality by the sound of someone ringing someone else on facetime through the walls. He grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. 

  
  


~~

‘One rum and coke, and 2 shots of vodka,’ Tooru waved his card at the bartender, and felt Iwaizumi clamp a hand on his shoulder.

‘Is this really a good idea Tooru?’ Iwaizumi asked, watching the bartender push the drinks across the counter towards them. Tooru downed the shots, and took a sip of the rum, feeling the warmth start to seep into his skin.

‘I’m going through the 6 stages of grief,’ Tooru replied, looking over the brim of his glass. He finished off the drink, and threw his hand up for another.

  
  


Tooru didn’t know the exact number of drinks he’d had, but Iwaizumi had decided it was enough, and swiftly cut him off. He felt Iwaizumi swing an arm around his waist, but he was too numb to properly register it.

‘Ugh, do not let Suga-chan know I’m drunk because I’m sad over him.

‘At least you’re self aware, I guess,’ Iwaizumi mumbled mostly to himself.

‘Okay, I’m taking you home, and Sugawara-san’s going to look after you.’

‘He’s so caring and nice and stuff,’ Tooru swooned, and Iwaizumi pulled his arm tighter around him.

‘What about me? Am I not caring?’

‘Well, sometimes. But I can’t say that. Because I’m scared of Terushima.’

‘You’re scared of Yuuji?’

‘Mhm. He’s so buff and shit.’ Iwaizumi chuckled softly at his best friend’s antics, and paused at the entryway of his apartment complex.

‘What’s the code?’

‘368047,’ Tooru slurred out, blinking at the moth dancing around the overhead light. Iwaizumi stamped in the password, and frowned.

‘It says it's not correct.’

‘Yeah, it's not. That was my password for my locker in middle school.’ Iwaizumi could have dropped him on the cold pavement, but he was feeling weirdly sympathetic right then. He fished Tooru’s phone from his pocket, and used his thumb to open it, and went into his contacts.

~~

The tidiness situation initially got worse before it got better. Koushi gave Oikawa the benefit of the doubt, and was pleasantly surprised when his leftovers from last night were actually still in the fridge. He still wanted an apology, and some sort of explanation on the excessive mess, but any improvement was welcomed.

The night was still somewhat youthful, it only being just past midnight, and Koushi was slouched at his desk, fingers poised over his keyboard. He was waiting for some kind of inspiration to hit. He typed a few words, and then deleted it. Sighing into his hands, Koushi shuffled to the kitchen for another cup of coffee.   
  


He sat at the dining room table, clasping his cup like it was a lifeline, when he could hear his phone start obnoxiously vibrating from the other room, but he opted to ignore it to take another sip. It carried on, and Koushi groaned. He went to turn it on silent, but ‘Twinky Roomate’ flashed up on his screen, attempting to reach him.

Oikawa had gone out partying, and promised to be quiet when he came home. He hit the answer button.

‘Is this Sugawara Koushi?’

‘Uh- yes?’

‘This is Iwaizumi, uh- could you come let us in? Tooru’s plastered and he can’t remember the code to get up.’

‘Oh my god,’ Koushi muttered, and hung up to let them in. What the hell. Oikawa promised not to be any hassle, and now, by the sounds of it, he was going to have to look after him drunk, without being drunk himself. No amount of alcohol could help Koushi.

‘I’m sorry man, I was going to take him to mine but my boyfriend’s sick so,’ a man said, trailing off. He was very attractive, all tan skin and muscles. He had a strong arm around Oikawa’s waist so Koushi assumed it was Iwaizumi, the guy on the phone. He looked genuinely apologetic, and he had one of the faces where you couldn’t be actually mad at him for long. 

‘It’s fine, I’ve looked after my fair share of drunks,’ Koushi smiled, and slipped Oikawa’s arm around his shoulder, dumping him on the sofa. He muttered something under his breath, eyelids drooping.

‘I really do apologise, I’ll make sure he apologises himself too. Here’s my number if he gets too much.’ Iwaizumi gave Koushi his number, before leaving them alone in the apartment, Oikawa still mumbling to himself. Koushi stood over the sofa and looked at him. Dammit, he still looked pretty even though he was wasted out of his mind. Koushi filled a cup of water and left it on the coffee table for Oikawa when he came to. 

Koushi knew that it was best to supervise Oikawa, as he didn’t know what he was like when he was wasted - slightly tipsy, but not completely. He sat next to his head, and turned on some random show.

A few minutes passed before Oikawa stirred, and instantly began crying, blubbing incomphrensivaly. 

‘Hey Oikawa, you’re home now,’ Koushi said, gently patting his hair, ‘why are you crying?’ He said something again, unintelligible.

‘I can’t hear you.’ Oikawa wiped his tears with the sleeve of his jacket before talking.

‘I’m stupid.’

‘Why’s that?’

‘I’ve been an awful roommate.’ Koushi couldn’t object to that. 

‘Yes, a little.’ Oikawa started crying again, sniveling and choking on sobs. Koushi didn’t really know what to do with himself, and carried on petting him. He calmed soon after that.

‘How are you  _ that _ messy Oikawa? It must be a new world record for the amount of times I sprained my ankle tripping over your stuff.’

‘You forgive me though.’

‘Sure, just please start being considerate of the people around you, yeah?’ Oikawa paused, thinking, before putting his head on Koushi’s thigh, snuggling into his stomach. 

‘Y’know Kou-chan,’ Oikawa started, voice muffled by Koushi’s jumper. Why the given name right now? ‘I did it on purpose.’ Koushi hummed, listening. He just assumed Oikawa was making things up now, drunk minds do fun things.

‘I did it on purpose. I wanted to talk to you more because you're funny and have pretty eyes and you smell good. But you never speak to me, you were either at work or in class and I just wanted to hang out. Then I noticed that you’d come talk to me whenever I left my shit everywhere, so I did it all on purpose.’ Oikawa fiddled with the hem of Koushi’s jumper as he spoke, eyes darting between his hands and Koushi’s face.

Koushi felt a small _oh_ escape his lips, and his eyebrows scrunched together. He felt like he’d been drinking too.

‘Keep petting my hair Kou-chan, I need emotional support right now.’ Koushi hadn’t even realised his hands had stilled, but continued to gently massage his scalp. 

‘You just wanted to talk to me?’

‘I want to take you out and hold your hand and gay stuff like that. Iwa-chan told me not to do it- leave my stuff everywhere, I mean, but he didn’t have any better ideas! I’m sorry.’

Koushi scanned Oikawa’s face for any sign that that was all just an elaborate excuse, but Oikawa looked awfully teary, and his hands were jittery. His stomach lurched, and his chest felt like it was filled with cotton.

‘I think you’re too wasted.’

‘Wasted me knows what sober me wants. He hates me. But I mean it. Can I hold your hand?’ 

Koushi stared at him, and brushed Oikawa’s fringe from his forehead, his fingers gently dancing across his warm skin. He followed his hairline and tucked a loose curl behind his ear as Oikawa watched him like a hawk, shivering as the tips of Koushi’s fingers grazed the sensitive skin behind his ear. Oikawa was breathing irregularly, soft, plush lips parted, and Koushi could smell the alcohol on his breath. His cheeks were ruddy, and he  _ still  _ somehow looked attractive, despite the far away look in his eyes.

Koushi couldn’t help but press a quick peck to Oikawa’s lightly freckled nose. Oikawa’s face broke into a grin, and Koushi couldn’t help but let out a breathy giggle.

‘Properly.’

‘Properly what?’ Koushi teased, and smiled at Oikawa’s pout.

‘Kiss.’ 

Koushi really wanted to. He wanted to pepper lots of kisses over his stupid pretty face, and then special attention to his lips. The list just went on to be perfectly honest.

‘No, you’re too drunk.’ Oikawa grumbled something, and closed his eyes, arms crossed across his chest, accepting defeat. His chest started rising slowly, signally that he’d fallen asleep. Koushi smiled, and pressed another kiss to his forehead, before slowly slipping out from below him. He grabbed a blanket from his bedroom, and draped it over his sleeping form. 

They’d have to talk in the morning.

[ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/happyminecraftanimedream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gwah okay i LOVE oisuga??? like my brainrot for it is so so bad. im begging someone comes and talks to me on tumblr about it? the links ^^ bcs idk how to hyperlink in the notes lol. gracias por leer <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry i use english university systems, that's all i know lol. here's some extras that i like to think about: sugas an english undergrad, oikawas a physics undergrad, iwaizumi does sports science, makki does music and matsunn does art.


End file.
